The Nature of Tears
by Ish
Summary: yaoi - Vegeta discovers that Goku is pregnant. Why then, hasn't he said anything to Vegeta? The fourth and final part is finally up!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Nature of Tears

Part 1

Approaching awareness, the man stirred, throwing an arm over the stomach of his mate who lay next to him in their bed. Gradually he began to grow more aware of the coolness of the sheets over his naked skin, the warmth of the sun on the cheek not pressed into the pillow, and the rhythmic rise and fall of his bedmate's abdomen under his arm. As he cracked his eyes open and blinked them slowly to adapt to the light, his fingers began to trace whorls around the other man's stomach muscles. Lazily, he circled his thumb around his lover's belly button, enjoying the feel of silky skin under his teasing fingers.

"'Geta. S'top it." Goku mumbled the words, twitching his stomach under the prince's meandering digits. Vegeta frowned and flattened his palm tight to Goku's stomach. The younger Saiyan swallowed hard and rolled away from his mate's touch.

Vegeta sat up, the sheet puddling around his waist as Goku rose from the bed without speaking. His back turned, Goku padded into the bathroom. Vegeta's frown-lines deepened as he watched the enticing ass disappear into the bathroom and he heard the water begin to run. Usually it was he who rose out of bed first while Goku pleaded with him to stay and snuggle. The Prince of all Saiyans did not plea – none-the-less, he was rather disconcerted with the turn of events. 

Scowling, Vegeta shoved back the blankets and stood. As he dug through his closet for a clean pair of underwear and pants, he began to ponder Goku's actions. The older Saiyan had noticed a few peculiarities developing in his mate's habits lately. Goku had seemed rather on the edge for the past week or so.

As Vegeta continued searching for clothes, the object of his thoughts exited the bathroom of the Capsule house they shared. Sensing his mate, Vegeta turned. Goku was staring out the window at some unknown sight. His hair, already back to its customary spikes, still dripped water. The little droplets ran down his neck and trickled onto his muscular back. A too small towel was wrapped around his narrow waist. Vegeta absentmindedly noticed that it was probably past time for them to get some wash done. He snuck up behind his mate, wrapping his arms securely around the other man's waist. Startled, Goku jumped slightly; pressing more against Vegeta's still unclothed body. Chuckling, Vegeta could feel the blood rushing to heat flesh already flush from the shower. His own groin was rapidly growing tight. Goku's heartbeat skipped, then started beating more rapidly. Sharp Saiyan ears detected the small hitch in his breath, as the pattern became more ragged. Vegeta inhaled his lover's unique scent – a woodsy pine tinted with musk. Strong hands resumed their play over Goku's abs. 

"Perhaps you need to start training more Kakarot. Feels like you may be picking up some flab." Not true of course, but the younger man's stomach muscles did seem a bit looser and less defined.

Irritated, Goku growled. "That's not funny Vegeta – you know it's a lie!"

"Relax Kakarot!" He placed his hands tight on each side of Goku's waist and forced him around to face him. Releasing his hips, he pulled Goku's head down and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Goku leaned into the kiss, his arms slipping around Vegeta as it deepened. Low purrs started to emerge from each Saiyan's throat. Purrs changed to moans as Vegeta's forceful hands caressed their way down to remove the flimsy barrier of the towel.

__

*insert lemon here*

  
Smirking, Vegeta pulled a dark red shirt over his head. He looked in the mirror, satisfied with how the color of the shirt brought out the red highlights in his hair. Goku had been rather vocal in their lovemaking this morning. Vegeta grew hard just remembering how his name sounded when screamed out loud in ecstasy as he thrust into the taller Saiyan. The way Goku had writhed under him, eyes half-shut, both of their bodies drenched in sweat…

"Damn!" A growl formed deep in his throat. He would have jumped the man right then and there, except Goku had left to "run some errands." Vegeta stalked into the kitchen, slamming doors and utensils in an undirected anger as he searched for breakfast.

It was as he sat down that it hit him. He _knew_ what was wrong with Kakarot! He should have realized it sooner! After all, Raditz had once mentioned that the trait ran in their family… The loosening of the sculpted stomach, the slight shift in his scent… Goku was pregnant!

Vegeta lowered the spoon that had hovered in mid-air with his realization. Something didn't make sense. Did Kakarot know he was carrying a child? Yes. The way he shrank back when Vegeta's fingers had traced over his abdomen. The irritation when he teased him about gaining weight. The uneasy flutter of his heartbeat when they kissed. Yes, Kakarot definitely knew. Why, then, hadn't he said anything to Vegeta?

The spoon clinked into the bowl forgotten. A fading trail in the sky pointed towards the east as Vegeta sped off to Master Roshi's. Krillin was his mate's best friend; if anyone knew what was going on he would. He _would _get to the bottom of this!

_Earlier_

Goku climbed out of the shower for the second time that morning. He stretched, his body sore. It was particularly tender _there_. Vegeta had been even rougher than usual this morning. It wasn't that he minded – not at all – it was just that his back was aching again. And…

He stared down at his stomach, laying his palm flat against it. He had almost noticed… He would start putting on weight soon – Vegeta was sure to detect the lump that would soon begin to grow. Goku clenched his eyes shut to prevent the tears from escaping. One traced a salty trail to his lips. Tasting the bitter drop, he opened his eyes to meet his image in the foggy mirror. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and fingered the unfading mark where his neck joined with his left shoulder. Vegeta had left it there when they had bonded. Goku had been marked forever as his. And now… Now…

The tall leader of the Z fighters collapsed to his knees. The towel he had used to dry himself now muffled sobs that kept breaking free. 

After a few minutes, he regained control. He finished dressing quickly, before he could loose it again. Pain lurked in his coal black eyes before being banished as he pasted on one of his false grins.

"Bye Vegeta" he called as he crossed through the bedroom on his way out of the house. "I'm going to pick up some groceries and some other stuff, then swing by Capsule Corp. I'll be home 'fore dark though!" 

"Fine" Vegeta mumbled, finishing making the bed. "Pick up some more juice while you're out. It's almost gone." 

"Kay!" Goku's heart flip-flopped as he glanced back at the older Saiyan. His prince was preoccupied with tossing the dirty sheets and wet towels in the "to wash" pile. He turned, gritting his teeth against the pain in his heart as he took off. What was he going to do?!


	2. The Nature of Tears: part 2

****

The Nature of Tears

Part 2

Vegeta touched down on the warm sand of the island, paying little attention to the tropical beauty of Master Roshi's chosen domicile. The fury surrounding him was tangible; he did not like being kept in the dark ever. When it came to his mate, his distaste of mystery grew even more.

The force of the enraged Saiyan Prince's ki had drawn out the inhabitants of the little house. Eighteen's fists clenched as she stood protectively in front of her young daughter. She had no idea why Vegeta was there or what had cause his current tantrum but she wouldn't let the arrogant prince get away with disturbing the tranquility of her home. The wind whipped her blond hair into her face as she prepared a scathing retort but her husband's hand on her shoulder kept her silent.

"It's okay hun." Krillin smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sure Vegeta's just here to talk." The former monk exchanged a knowing glance with Master Roshi and nodded. Seeing this, Vegeta's temper exploded.

"Baldie! What the hell is going on here?!" 

Eighteen tensed again but Krillin's calm voice assuaged her. He responded dryly to Vegeta's rage-filled interrogative. "In case you didn't notice Vegeta, I have a full head of hair now. Just relax and we can chat."

Vegeta forcibly pushed down his fury. He wouldn't discover anything in that state. Instead an icy calm settled upon him. "Fine."

Krillin nodded at the Saiyan. "Hun, take Marron inside please. Master Roshi, you can head in too – I can handle this on my own. Eighteen hesitated but Master Roshi hooked his arm around hers and pulled her into the house, already babbling about some perverted nonsense.

Outside, the two men faced off. The Saiyan Prince's frosty demeanor shook the short warrior somewhat but Krillin stood his ground. 

"So Vegeta, what's up? What did you need to see me about?"

Vegeta's words were crisp and clear, lowered so that they could only be heard by himself and Krillin. "Kakarot. He's pregnant. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Krillin sighed, nodding his head in a strange sorrow as he stepped off the porch towards Vegeta. "Yeah… What exactly has Goku told you Vegeta?"

Vegeta's temper flared, only to be shoved back once again. "He hasn't told me _anything_ monk!" The words were hissed out. "I had to figure it out on my own!" A dark thought crossed his mind. What if Kakarot hadn't said anything because the child wasn't…? "No," Vegeta dismissed the though outloud. "Kakarot and I are bonded. I would know if his feelings changed, if he –"

Krillin followed his trail of thought and interrupted. "The baby's yours Vegeta. It's defiantly yours. Goku is truly and deeply in love with you. He can't imagined being without you." Krillin heaved another sigh, sitting himself down on a rock by the shore and staring into the sea. "That's part of the problem," he finished.

Vegeta was now thoroughly confused by the short fighter's words. "He loves me. He is bearing our child, conceived out of our love for each other. So why hasn't he said anything to me?!"

That was the closest Krillin had ever heard Vegeta publicly announce that he loved Goku. "He hasn't told anyone anything Vegeta. Well, except for Master Roshi, Bulma, and myself. And that was mainly out of necessity. You know –" he continued, cutting off the Saiyan's reply, "I was the one he came to about your relationship in the very beginning. He'd never felt about anyone the way he was feeling about you Vegeta. He wasn't sure what to do or where to turn. So he went to his best friend. He went to me." Krillin's smile lit up his face here. Vegeta noted that his reaction was as if Goku had bequeathed upon him that title, with all of its privileges and responsibilities, like it was a priceless treasure. Which it was, he mused.

"Anyways," Krillin continued, "I was the one he entrusted the secret too and asked advice from. I could tell that he was in love so I asked who the lucky girl was. He finally admitted to me that it wasn't a girl, it was a man. So then I asked him if he really loved this man. When he said yes, I told him that nothing else mattered. You should have seen the look on his face Vegeta! It was like this huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and everything was right with the world!"

Vegeta slowly nodded his assent. He remembered that day. Goku had returned to him free of the inner turmoil that had marred the early start of their relationship. What was more, he began to view this human in a different way. Before Vegeta had seen Krillin as an annoying weakling. Now he perceived the man to whom his friends and family were everything, who would give up his life and more to protect them. The man who had proved himself worthy of being Goku's best friend.

"Then tell me why?" The entreaty emerged more plaintively then intended but Krillin just shook his head.

"It's nothing that you've done Vegeta. But I can't tell you anything more than I have." Krillin scrambled upright as the dark prince shoved a fist glowing with ki into his face. "Vegeta, I swore to him a long time ago to keep his secret! Would you have me break that vow?"

Growling, Vegeta lowered his fist. Krillin straightened his shirt in relief. The Saiyan Prince could not force him to break a vow of honor but – "I need to know."

Krillin looked away, his eyes haunted. "Bulma knows too Vegeta. Ask her. I can't tell you. I can't." He held up his hands helplessly, dropping them when the Saiyan speed away through the air. For Goku's sake, he prayed Kami would help Vegeta understand.

**** **** **** 

__

at Capsule Corp

**** **** ****

The sound of Bulma's machine whirred loudly in Goku's sensitive ears. He tried to concentrate solely on the noise and ignore the discomfort that being in the med lab caused him. His fist opened and closed, the only outward sign of his inner unease. The whirring stopped abruptly and the hard plastic slab began to slide out of the observation tube. As soon as he was free of the restrictive tube, Goku sat up and twisted so that his feet were hanging free of the table. Instinctively, he caught the shirt that the blue-green haired scientist flung at him. 

"Well?" he questioned, pulling the dark blue shirt over his head.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

The tall Saiyan narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Well how are things progressing? I've got a little life growing inside of me Bulma – you'll forgive me for being concerned with its well-being."

"I'm sorry Goku." One slim hand lifted to remove reading glasses from her wearied face. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. Well then, down to the business at hand. How are your symptoms?"

The younger man grinned at her, abashed by her tone. "Hmm. My back's killing me. And I've had a few bouts of morning sickness. Not just in the morning either!"

Bulma laughed at that. "Sometimes it's like that! Now Goku, you're what, about two months pregnant? Yes, then your symptoms are progressing normally. I've programmed the gravity chamber for five times Earth's gravity. That and a slightly higher temperature should equate to Vegeta-sai's norms. I'm hoping that you'll be able to relax more comfortable in there." Goku shoot her a look of gratitude for her foresight. "You've gained only a little weight so far. Given the typical six month Saiyan pregnancy, I'd say that you'll start gaining more in a little over a week. You should start showing around the same time. You know," she continued as he stood and began pacing, his arm cradling his stomach in a subconscious, protective motion, "it's a damn good thing we found those old files of Vegeta's. I'll admit the idea of male pregnancy threw me for a loop at first. Even if it's only carried in certain bloodlines!" she finished. 

"Believe me, no one could have been more surprised than myself!" Goku laughed falsely as he leaned against a wall. He had winced at the casual mention of Vegeta's name. Now Bulma's grave face informed him that his quick cover-up had not concealed his slip. Dreading what was to come, he closed his eyes and slid down the wall till his rump hit the cold floor. 

"You still haven't told him." The soft accusation echoed in the still med lab.

"No." Goku's reply emerged to reverberate with guilt through the room.

Bulma massaged little circles into her temples. "Goku, you know how much I love you both.." No answer was forthcoming so she continued. "It's his child too – Vegeta deserves to know." 

Goku's eyes flickered open to stare dully at the grey floor. "I know. But I can't." His head rose sharply, black pools of anguish pleading desperately with her, though he knew that there was nothing she could do. "I just can't! You know why – there's just.. I.." Goku choked on the words, unable to finish his sentence. Bulma's heart ached for her oldest friend. He had come to her because he knew she was the only one with the knowledge to provide medical care and with enough of his trust to not betray his secret. Secrets. But she wished she could do more to help both him and Vegeta. 

Suddenly, Goku's head shot straight up. His eyes widened in fear. "He's on his way here!" He could sense his mate's ki as he sped towards Capsule Corp. "Bulma!" The exclamation was both a question and a plea. Vegeta would want to know what he had been doing and Goku wasn't ready to face his mate yet. 

Bulma exhaled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Goku, go in the gravity chamber. I'll talk with Vegeta." As Goku bobbed his head and left she turned her chair towards the other doorway and readied herself for the coming confrontation. She didn't have to wait long. The Saiyan prince's figure soon appeared in the doorframe. Bulma indicated for him to pull up a seat as she spoke. "Vegeta."


	3. Part 3

The Nature of Tears  
Part 3  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
The aqua-haired scientist fought to suppress a 'wince'.   
The proud Saiyan Prince's name echoed hollowly in the frozen   
silence that had settled over the med lab. She gathered her   
strength and spoke again. "Have a seat Vegeta. There's a   
lot that needs to be said."  
  
Vegeta stared down distastefully at a high-backed chair   
with a molded cushion seat but finally he sat. His stiff   
posture reflected the inner tenseness of his mind, as did his   
terse words. "Kakarot's pregnancy?"  
  
Bulma forced up a smile, attempting to belie the palpable   
tension with an easy-going tone. "-Is going well. The baby   
is developing as it should and-"  
  
"How long?!"  
  
Bulma's smile vanished at the interruption and frown   
lines appeared to crease her brow. "As I was saying, the   
baby's development is good and-"  
  
"Woman, I asked how long!" Vegeta's nostrils flared   
along with his infamous temper. He 'began' to rise from the   
chair but a sharp command from Bulma held him in place. Her   
words were edged and brooked no argument. "Vegeta, SIT DOWN!"   
After uttering the command, she seemed almost to deflate. A   
worn look crossed her youthful face as a deadly serious tome   
entered her voice. "You need to hear a rather long story I'm   
afraid. And it will take a lot less time and be much less   
painful for the both of us without constant interruptions.   
And, yes, it relates to Goku's pregnancy. You see Vegeta;   
it's not his first.   
  
Stunned by this revelation, Vegeta could only gape in   
shock. "Wha- who - how?" A thousand questions struggled to   
be asked.  
  
Bulma noticed his predicament. "It's not his first   
pregnancy. The first time Goku conceived was a while before   
the androids arrived, about the same time I was carrying   
Trunks."  
  
Lightning quick, Vegeta's thoughts followed her words and   
leaped beyond them. His relationship with Goku hadn't   
developed until after the younger man had returned from the   
dead a second time. That meant he had been carrying another   
man's child… That meant- A low snarl formed in the Saiyan's   
throat at the mere thought of someone touching his mate.  
  
"Please, please understand Vegeta!" The earnest   
desperation was plain in Bulma's voice. "You must understand   
what was Goku's situation. It all started shortly after he   
arrived from Yardrat. He had spent the whole year not only   
developing his instant transmission but also coming to terms   
with the fact that he was falling in love with an arrogant   
Saiyan prince. With you Vegeta. And then he returns to find   
you shoved forever out of his reach the moment Trunks revealed   
his origins. He could never disclose his true feelings for   
you knowing that you and I were fated to bring Trunks into the   
world. How could he betray the young man who had risked so   
much in a gamble to save the earth, how could he endanger   
Trunks' very existence? There was no way he, or we, could   
have know the eventual truth of the situation."  
  
Vegeta nodded. Unable to resolve his feelings for the   
Earth-raised Saiyan, he had instead focused solely on the goal   
of attaining the level of super Saiyan. Only Bulma had   
reached out to him, despite his past and his present   
obsession. Passion and need had ruled the relationship at   
first but at time flew by; he had come to realize that he   
loved her. Not long after that the two of them had both come   
to terms with the nature their bond. The love they shared was   
the love between close friends or siblings. He fought with   
Bulma as he would a sister and loved her much the same way.   
It was far from the soul-searing emotion that Kakarot wrought   
within him. However, back then, all this lurked unforeseen.   
So Goku, unknowing, had been forced to turn away from his   
dream to try and pursue another. But who and-  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta spoke. "Obviously he didn't go   
to his shrew of a wife."  
  
"Somehow I don't think that was even an option Vegeta."   
Bulma commented without humor. There was more to come and she   
was positive that Vegeta wouldn't like what he had to hear.  
  
"Who then woman?"  
  
The reply slipped out in flat tones to hang in the still   
air. "Yamcha."  
  
"What!" Instantly, Vegeta was on his feet, eyes flashing   
dangerously.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma too stood, attempting to calm him.   
"Will you stop it! Listen to me! Goku had known Yamcha since   
he was only 12! Yamcha was 16 at the time and involved with   
me. But our relationship had always been on-again, off-again.   
As Goku grew, Yamcha began to notice him as more than a little   
kid, and not just as a great fighter. So he flirted with   
Goku now and then. It wasn't a big deal. Nothing happened   
then. But now, with you out of the picture, Goku was   
vulnerable to affection. Kami knows that was never Chichi's   
forte. Yamcha and I were over so he opened his arms for Goku   
to run right into.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and turned away. It made   
sense. He didn't like it. He REALLY didn't like it, not one   
bit. But it made sense. Bulma, noticing that Vegeta wasn't   
going to blow anything up just then sat down and continued in   
a softer voice.   
  
"So Goku had an affair with Yamcha. Chichi never   
suspected. She never really saw Goku as anything more than a   
convience. He was her husband; he ate her food, lived in her   
house, completed her ideal little family and that was that.   
His own emotions and desires never entered her thoughts.   
Yamcha treated him as a person, something that Goku needed   
desperately. Yamcha enjoyed the diversion I assume, but Goku   
began to place his affections upon Yamcha. I guess he started   
to dream about a happy home with Yamcha. But after a short   
time, he began to feel ill at times, especially when he first   
woke up. Now and again he would experience odd twinges of   
pain. Feeling guilty about having an affair, he blamed his   
problems on the stress and remorse over keeping his secret.   
Therefore, he chose to confide in Krillin. He told Krillin   
about the affair with Yamcha, and that he was considering   
divorcing Chichi. Master Roshi must have overheard because he   
recommended that Goku wait and mull it over before taking any   
extreme actions.  
  
"He came to visit me about the same time I discovered I   
was pregnant with Trunks. I had been researching your logs   
for any information on Saiyan reproduction because of my own   
pregnancy and I asked Goku to assist me. On accident, we   
stumbled on the information about some Saiyan males being able   
to bear children. It was then Goku realized what was wrong.   
He was carrying a child. He told me everything and begged for   
my help. He was ecstatic; he genuinely wanted that baby. His   
dream would come true. He would divorce Chichi, move in with   
Yamcha, bear his child, and they would live happily ever   
after. He rushed back to Yamcha to tell him everything…"   
Bulma's low voice trailed off as she suddenly choked a bit.   
Her gaze wandered around the med lab, looking anywhere but at   
Vegeta. The Saiyan prince lowered himself into his chair.  
  
"Bulma." She startled at the use of her name and stared   
at him. "Tell me."  
  
Forcing a smile, Bulma continued in a shaky tone. "So he   
told Yamcha. He-" She paused, gathering herself. When she   
spoke again her tone was level. "Goku told Yamcha he was   
pregnant with his child, that he wanted them to be together.   
Yamcha freaked, claimed he needed time to think it over. He   
packed a suitcase and left. Didn't say where to, never   
called." Her tone grew rough, angry.  
"The fucking bastard just took off and abandoned Goku and   
the child! Poor Goku had no clue what to do. His world just   
stopped. He quit training for the androids, gave up living   
for anything but the baby living inside him. But he had no   
idea what he was doing. He got sick and he- He lost the   
baby. He miscarried." Bulma's voice was laden with sorrow   
and her eyes glistened with unfallen tears. Within himself   
Vegeta felt a hollow ache at the thought of what his mate must   
have gone through. He vowed that if he ever laid eyes on   
Yamcha again, the bastard would be dead before he could draw   
another breath.  
  
"Goku sank even deeper into depression. He retreated to   
Master Roshi's island. He wouldn't speak to anyone, had to be   
forced to eat, and slept fitfully. Krillin, Master Roshi, and   
I were only able to pull him out of it by reminding him that   
the androids were coming. His son lived but Gohan was   
depending on him. We all were. It was the love for his son   
that finally got Goku out of his stupor. For Gohan's sake, he   
began to recover. But he was grievously wounded Vegeta. He   
loves you with all his heart. He knows that what you and he   
share is nothing like it was with Yamcha, that you're nothing   
like he was and that you love him fiercely. But Vegeta, now   
with this pregnancy, he's terrified. It might not be rational   
but then again, fear rarely is. It's tearing him apart and   
hurting those who love him. It's hurting me. His scars go so   
deep. He needs you Vegeta." Her blue eyes bore into his,   
pleading.  
  
Vegeta stood, his bearing oozing regality. He turned to   
the door and strode to the exit.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
His answer was abrupt and he left without hesitating,   
"To find my mate."  
  
  
Ish here! Sorry peeps – I couldn't get this in html so I   
eventually had to save it in text! Anyways, I hope you're   
enjoying the fic so far! Part 4 will be coming up! 


	4. Part 4

The Nature of Tears: Part 4  
  
  
Crap.   
  
That was the sentiment that echoed through Goku's mind as he kneeled on the floor next to the toilet. Crap, shit, fuck, damn... Various obscenities crept through his mind as he fought to repress the nausea enough to lean his head away from the cold porcelain. He forced his hand up to flush away the latest round of vomit and tried to focus on the noise of the swirling water instead of the sickly sweet stench. The cool tiles of the floor were a welcome sensation beneath his hands.   
  
Backing away from the toilet (and the smell) Goku rested his back against the bathroom's far wall. Sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest as much as was comfortable, he tilted his head up to stare at the stucco ceiling. "I hope you appreciate what I'm going through for you," he said, addressing his unborn child. A weary but proud grin crept unto his face.   
  
Apparently, male pregnancy was a somewhat uncommon, though not rare, Saiyan genetic trait. According to the information he and Bulma had uncovered, it primarily appeared in the lower classes and was inherited within families. The trait was recessive, and for some reason never appeared in the oldest born son. Bulma had been unsure whether it would be passed to Goten, as he was still too young to tell.   
  
Relaxing a little, Goku stretched his legs out and let his head just hang against the wall. He couldn't run anymore. Vegeta knew he was here. If he used Instant Transmission to escape, Vegeta would still confront him as soon as he arrived home. Besides, he was feeling far too nauseous to even consider using the technique. A sense of impending doom weighed heavily upon him.   
  
The thought of weight and heaviness caused the weary Saiyan to lay his hand on his stomach and begin to rub it gently. He could feel the swelling under the loose fabric of his shirt. "I wonder who you're going to look like more little one - me or your papa? Your other papa I mean. Heh.."   
  
"I should have told him - I know I should have. I should have told him as soon as I realized you were on the way. I know he loves me, it's just - It's just that it hurt so bad little one! Oh god, it just hurt so bad!" Tears began to well up in the Saiyan's eyes. Goku hung his head. "I really am an idiot." He muttered.   
  
"Truer words were never spoken."   
  
"Vegeta!"  
-----------------------  
  
  
His nose crinkling at the sweet-sour smell of flushed vomit, Vegeta studied Goku's pitifully drawn-up form. He looked so wretched sitting there; legs pulled back up again, tear tracks tracing his beautiful face, his lower lip trembling ever so slightly. Vegeta would have found the scene amusing had the situation not been so serious. Instead, he strode over to his mate, kneeling in front of him until he could look the other man level in the eyes. He made sure to keep his voice steady and low when he spoke, hoping to reassure Goku with his tone as well as his words.  
  
"I know. Bulma told me everything." Goku wrenched his gaze away, afraid and ashamed, but Vegeta continued, determined to reach him. "It's all right Kakarot. You were just following the nature of tears."  
  
"Huh?" Confused, Goku turned his wide eyes back to the prince.   
  
"When you get a piece of irritant in your eye, your tear ducts begin to water. The irritant is then flushed out and you recover."  
  
"Yeah, but 'Geta, I don't understand what that has to do with -"   
  
"Quiet Kakarot! I'm explaining! What I'm trying to say is that emotions can act as irritants too. When an incident causes a strong emotion such as sadness, loneliness, loss, sometimes the pain is too strong to be just ignored. Crying is often a method of stress relief. When the tears drain away, it is easier to deal with the emotion. The irritant has been washed away. Your secret pain and loss might have been an irritant in your life and in our relationship, but it doesn't have to be permanent. Let our feelings serve the function of tears - Krillian's, Bulma's, your sons', my own. Let our feelings for you flush away the hurt, the pain."  
  
"Vegeta." Goku whispered the name, unable to meet the other man's eyes.   
  
"Listen to me Kakaratto." Goku's ears perked up at the sound of his formal name. A breath-stilled silence crept over him as he concentrated on Vegeta's intense words. A shiver ran up his spine from his tail spot to the base of his skull as the Saiyan prince tapped two fingers lightly on the mark he had left on Goku's shoulder/neck, then ran his thumb briskly over it.   
  
"You are mine. I love you and I will Never leave you. And I will never let you go either. Together we are much more than we could ever be apart. It is cliché but it is true. Our baby will be living, breathing proof of this. She will be beautiful and precious."  
  
Goku released all the built-up tension and angst of the past weeks in a loud 'woosh', letting it out as the air exited his lungs. Pulling in fresh air he allowed his head to bury itself in his mate's chest while a last few anxiety-free tears fled from his dark eyes. He rested there a few minutes until the significance of Vegeta's last sentence sunk in. Then his head shot up and he pushed back.   
  
"What do you mean she? How do you know?"  
  
A sly smirk manifested on Vegeta's lips as he leaned forward and captured Goku's in a long, slow kiss. The passion in the kiss mounted bit by bit till Vegeta broke it off suddenly, still smirking.   
  
"I just know." And with that he rose and walked out of the bathroom, cocking his finger without looking back.   
  
"Hey! Vegeta!" Goku sprang up and rushed after his mate, tears dried and a large, somewhat goofy grin already returning to his face.   
  
The End  
  
  
Blessed are the tears that fall  
Clean the windows of the soul  
And usher in a change of heart  
And bring a joy that angels know  
  
Blessed are the tears that fall  
Wash the stains of life away  
Forgiven and forgotten now  
A new creation's here to stay  
  
  
"It's never fun to cry, but sometimes it's necessary." 


End file.
